Let's play a game
by AdorableSkitty
Summary: May, Drew, Harley, Solidad, Rose(OC), Kate(OC) and Celina(OC) are travelling together through Johto as they decided to play a game. Funny one-shot with slight Contestshipping.


**Me- hey guys :) This is my apologize one-shot, 'cause I upload my 'Teardrops on my guitar' one-shot, way too late. I should have upload it a few weeks ago, but I broke my laptop.**

**Drew- When are you going to realize that people don't care when you upload your stories, they don't read them anyway.**

**?- When are you going to realize that you're madly in love with May?**

**Drew- *blush* I'm not in love with May! *turns around to see who was talking* Solidad what are you doing here?**

**Me- She's in the story too, along with-**

**Harley- HEY GUYS I'M ALSO IN THE STORY!**

**Me- Sorry guys, I needed to put him in to because we're going to play a game and I need a lot of players, I even invited Kate-**

**Drew- YOU DID WHAT?**

**Me- Woah calm down, I don't think she'll come**

**Kate- I'm here!**

**Drew- If you speak of the devil**

**Me- Sorry Drew but we need her for the game**

**May- *turns out of the blue* We're going to play a game?**

**Me- May there you are! I was so worried...**

***May and Kate look at each other* **

**both- What is she doing here?**

**Me- May, we need Kate for our game and Kate it's a Contesthipping story, how should that work without May?**

**Drew- Contesthipping? You're writting a love story again? I thought you wanted to play a game**

**Me- WHAT CAN I DO IF YOU GUYS NEVER LET ME EXPLAIN?**

**Everyone- sorry**

**Me- Fine now we're going to play the game ''_The Werewolves of Miller's Hollow_ '' , I don't know if you have ever heard of that game so here we go with a small explanation.**

**The basics are simple.**

**Before you can start the game, you need to choose a narrator who hands out a role card to each player. The number of the werewolves depends on the number of players. In our game 2 players will be werewolves, one player will be a fortune teller and the rest will be either villagers or will have a special role. We're going to play with 2 werewolves cards, one fortune teller card, cupid, the little girl and the witch, more to them later.**

**The game is split into two parts, which repeat in order, day and night. Each night someone is killed by a werewolf and each day someone lynched.**

**2.1. The night phase: In our game we have 3 phases each night, the fortune teller phase, the werewolf phase, and the witch phase. The night begins with everyone closing their eyes.**

**2.1.1. The Fortune Teller phase: The narrator asks the fortune teller to open his eyes and select another player. The narrator, then shows the player's role card to the fortune teller.**

**2.1.2 The werewolf phase: The narrator asks the werewolves to open their eyes. They identify each other and select a player they want to kill.**

**2.1.3 The witch phase: The witch has one heal and one poison potion, each potion she can use once in the game. The narrator shows the werewolves victim to the witch and asks her if she wants to heal him/her. (a thumbs up means yes and a thumbs down means no). After that the narrator asks her if she want to kill someone (again thumbs up yes and thumbs up no)**

**2.2 The day phase: Now everyone opens their eyes. The narrator identifies who has been killed; that person(s) may no longer talk. The other players discuss who they think are werewolves. After the discussion each player then points at another player. Whoever has the most fingers pointed at him gets lynched and out of the game. If there's a tie, no one is eliminated. Now a new night begins.**

**Special roles:**

**-Cupid: He wakes up in the very first night, before the fortune teller wakes up. He select two people, then he closes his eyes again and becomes a villager. The two people become lovers and if either of those players dies, the other does as well. They can't vote to lynch each other.**

**-litlle girl: she may peek during the werewolf phase, but if she gets caught she dies.**

**May- THAT YOU CALL A SMALL EXPLANATION?!**

**Kate- Is that game to complicated for your little brain May?**

**Drew- Leave her alone Kate!**

**Kate- Fine**

**Me- I know that game is really complex and if you have any questions about it, just PM me.**

**May- What about us? We don't have a fanfiction account.**

**Me- You guys may ask your questions now**

**May- alright, what are villagers?**

**Me- oh yeah I forgot to explain. They don't wake up at night or have any special powers. They just wake up at day and can vote for someone they want to lynch.**

**May- okay I think I understand it now.**

**Me- Has everybody else also understand?**

**Everybody else- Yeah**

**Me- Fine on with the st-**

**Harley- WAIT!**

**Me- What?**

**Harley- You forgot to do the disclaimer!**

**Me- Oh I really forgot, who wants to do the disclaimer?**

**Harley- I WANT! AdorableSkitty doesn't own neither Pokémon nor ''_The Werewolves of Miller's Hollow_ ''**

**Me- Thanks, and now on with the story. I think this is already going longer than the story will be...**

Normal POV

May, Drew, Solidad, Harley and Kate were traveling together trough Johto along with their newly found friends Rose and Celina **(Everyone- Who's Celina? Me- She's my best friend and my OC in this story. May- is she the one who beat me in the Johto Grand Festival? Me- Yeah but she didn't beat you yet, this story takes part before ''Teardrops on my guitar'' That also means that you and Kate are still friends. May & Kate- WHAT? Me- deal with it). **Right now they were in their room at the Pokémon Center.

Rose's POV

We were in our room and it was raining, so we couldn't go out. Everybody was bored and I decided it was the perfect time to play a little game.

''Hey guys I'm bored, why don't we play a game?'' I asked them.

May's eyes lit up immediately. ''I'm in,'' she exclaimed happily.

''What are we going to play?'' Kate asked.

''How about the werewolves of miller's hollow?'' I asked them.

Everyone but Celina looked at me with questioned eyes. Celina and I sweatdropped.

''It's a funny card game, you have a rule book, haven't you Rose?'' Celina asked me.

''Yeah I have one. Here guys, read the rules,'' I told them and pulled out a rule book.

As long as they read the book Celina and I decided with which cards we're going to play.

''I'm the narrator!'' I said.

''Fine,'' everyone said.

I gave a card to everyone and soon we started.

''It's night, everyone goes to sleep,'' I said.

Everyone closed their eyes.

''Now cupid wakes up,'' I said and Harley opened his eyes.

''Cupid select two people you want to fall in love with each other,'' Harley already pointed towards May and Drew before I finished talking.

'_Should've guessed_' I thought.

''Fine now cupid goes to sleep again and the two lovers wake up,'' I said.

As Harley closed his eyes I touched May and Drew on the shoulder. Both of them woke up, blushed and glared at Harley. I giggled at that.

''Our lovebirds go to sleep again and the fortune-teller wakes up.'' I said, and I saw May and Drew blush as I called them lovebirds.

It was so obvious they were in love with each other. May and Drew closed their eyes and Solidad opened hers.

''Whose role card do you want to see? I asked her.

She pointed towards Celina and I showed her Celina's card, then she closed her eyes.

''The fortune teller goes to sleep again and the werewolves wake up,'' As I said that Celina and Kate opened their eyes.

''Who do you want to kill?'' I asked them and they decided to kill May.

I saw May peek during they woke up, but neither Kate nor Celina noticed.

''The werewolves go to sleep again, and the witch wakes up,'' I said.

Celina and Kate closed their eyes and Drew opened his.

I couldn't hold a small laughter but stopped as I saw Drew glaring at me. I laughed because I could imagine May as a little girl, Harley as a cupid, and Solidad as a fortune-teller very well. Kate and Celina as werewolves I could imagine too. But Drew as a witch? I couldn't help but laugh at that thought.

''Well after my little laughter I show you the werewolves victim, do you want to heal her?'' I asked Drew, while pointing towards May. Drew nodded.

''Do you want to kill someone?'' I asked him and he nodded while pointing towards Kate. I guess he never really could stand her.

''Now everyone wakes up. Kate is dead and may not speak she was a werewolf. Now discuss, who's the other werewolf?'' I said.

''I think Celina is the other one,'' May said.

''I agree with that,'' Drew and Solidad said.

''If Solidad thinks she's the werewolf I think so too,'' Harley said.

''You guys must have cheated! How can you kill both werewolves in one round?'' Celina asked.

''Lucky guess,'' Drew said and everyone laughed.

''Who wants to play another round?'' I asked them and everyone agreed.

And so we had a great time on a rainy day.

**Me- So that was the story**

**Harley- That was everything? There wasn't that much of Contesthipping!**

**Me- I know, I know. But that's how the story goes. It was kind of a prequel to ''Teardrops on my guitar''. It was about how it used to be, and I was in the mood, to write something funny, so I hope you liked it and please review ~**


End file.
